Pool Party
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: Things start to get a little crazy when the Weasley's get a new swimming pool and are left with it for 7 hours with Fred and George in charge!
1. The Pool

It was two o'clock at the Burrow, and seventeen-year-old Ron Weasley and his two best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, were relaxing on Ron's large sofa in the living room, staring out the large window in front of them. Rain poured down in heavy sheets toward the ground, the sky black and gloomy. All three sighed when Ginny Weasley, the youngest and only girl sibling in the family, walked in. She sighed, exasperated.

"I can't believe you guys are still sitting there! Why don't you at least _try _and do something instead of sitting on your bums all day?" Ginny said. Ron tore his eyes away from the scene outside and looked at his sister, eyes narrowed.

"Go away, Ginny. You're such a pest," Ron said. Hermione swung her head around to face her boyfriend.

"Ron! What a mean thing to say to your sister!" she said, mouth agape, her expression looking appalled.

"It's okay, Hermione. You really don't have to stick up for me _or_ for him. Ron's just a great big prat anyway," Ginny said dismissvely.

"All right! Enough with the fighting! I know today is gloomy and even though it's in the middle of July, but that doesn't mean that we can't at least find _something_ entertaining," Hermione said, scooting closer to Ron.

"Well, that rules Ginny and me out because it's obvious what you two want to do," Harry teased. Hermione blushed furiously and Ron glared at Harry, even though the tips of his ears were turning red. But Ron knew Harry was right. Ever since Hermione and Harry arrived at the Burrow the previous week, everyone in the household had been so busy that Ron and Hermione haven't had one single private moment together. What with N.E.W.T.S coming up for the trio it was a wonder they were still alive from the constant studying and nagging from Hermione.

"Wait a minute. How does it rule out you and Ginny? You two had to do just as much work as we did. How did you ever find time together?" Ron asked suspiciously. Even though Ginny had already taken and passed her O.W.L.S with flying colors, that didn't stop Hermione from making her work with the trio. Ginny lowered her head and clasped her hands behind her back while a small blush creeped its way to her cheeks, almost matching her firey red hair.

"That's none of your business, Ron. Besides, you really don't want to know," Harry said, leaning back on the couch. Ginny couldn't keep herself from grinning.

"Harry, Ginny, what did you do? You didn't do anything . . . _serious_, did you?" Ron asked. Ginny and Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh, Ron! You really think we would do . . . that? _That_ of all things? Of course not. You've gone completely mental," Ginny said, holding her stomach.

"Well, excuse me for being the concerned big brother," Ron said. When Ginny had her fits of laughter under control she walked over to him and kissed him on top of his head. Ron, however, scowled up at her.

"I know. Thanks. Now scoot over," Ginny demanded, wedging herself between Ron and Harry, Harry immediately clasping hands with hers. The four of them sat on the couch and talked nonstop until about three-fifteen when Fred and George showed up.

"Greetings, lovebirds! Having a good afternoon?" George asked cheerfully.

"We were," Ron mumbled. He hated it when Fred and George showed up unexpectedly like this. Didn't they have anything better to do? Of course, the answer was always "To come and bug our little brother, of course!".

"You guys haven't been sitting there all day have you?" Fred asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. We have nothing else to do. By the way, why are you here?" Ginny asked.

"Aww come on, Gin. Can't we come and see our family once in a while?" George said.

"No because you usually want something or know that something's up _or_ are here to play a prank. So, which is it?" Ron said.

"All right you caught us. Mum and Dad are doing something in the backyard and asked us over to help. We just finished our share of the work," George explained.

"I didn't even know they were still here. I thought they went off to the market," Hermione said.

"They did, but now they're back. And guess what they're doing?" Fred asked excitedly. With blank looks on all of their faces, he sighed. "Honestly, can't you guess anything as simple as this? You've solved almost every evil-doing mystery at Hogwarts and you can't figure something as little as this out? You're hopeless,"

"Fred, idiot, just tell them," George said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh all right. Mum and Dad are filling our backyard with water," Fred said, his eyes sparkling.

"What?" Ginny and Ron shouted together. The two siblings sprang up from the couch and zoomed to the back of the house, the twins, Harry and Hermione chasing after them.

"Mum, Dad! Fred and George said you were filling the backyard with water!" Ginny said, skidding to a halt on the patio. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione didn't realize that the rain had stopped, and now the last of the sun was beaming down on their necks and faces. Mrs. Weasley turned around to her children's cries.

"What's this nonsense now? Filling the backyard with water? Whatever gave you that impression?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That's what Fred and George said. But I don't see any water," Ron said. Mrs. Weasley laughed lightly.

"Oh no, dear. You've misunderstood. Your Father ordered another Muggle tourist item from his catalog. You know how he gets when he sees anything relating to Muggles. I tried to talk him out of it, I really did, but he wouldn't listen. He said it would benefit you kids. So, I let him go ahead with it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What did Dad order this time?" Ginny asked. She looked behind her mother and saw three wizards and her father, wands in the air, all standing on four sides of an odd shaped hole, each wand producing water from the ends, filling the hole with the water.

"A swimming pool!" Hermione gasped, excitement written all over her face.

"A what?" Ron, Ginny, Fred and George asked in unison.

"A swimming pool. Honestly, you really need to sign up for Muggle Studies this year. A swimming pool is what Muggles use to cool off. Say if it's a really hot day, the Muggles change into bathing suits and they swim in the pool. They're really fun. I used to have one before we moved from our old home in London," Hermione explained.

"Wow. They do sound really fun. Oh, Mum can we go swimming once its up and running? Please?" Ginny begged as everyone else gave her the same pleading look.

"Well . . . All right. I guess you need to do _something_ while we're gone. We're leaving for Diagon Alley in a few minutes and won't be home until ten or so tonight. Fred, George, Merlin forgive me for doing this. . . but you two are in charge. If your Father and I come home and find the house in ruins, you'll be grounded from now until you're fifty. I mean it. And no parties while we're away, you know the rules," Mrs. Weasley warned firmly. She turned away from them and went to retrieve her husband, who was fascinated with everything about the pool.

"You heard her. Let's go test out the pool," Fred said.

"Wait a minute. Does anyone here actually know how to swim besides me?" Hermione asked.

"I think we do. Don't you two remember when Mum took us to that aquarium when we were younger and George and I freed all the animals?" Fred asked.

"I remember that one. Good times, good times." George said, smiling at the memory.

"I do, unfortunately," Ron muttered.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"When we were about eight, Ron was five and Ginny was four, Mum and Dad took us all to the local Muggle aquarium in the village. Well, somehow I managed to get a hold of Mum's wand and George got Dad's wand. We knew a little magic, and so we were just playing with the wands, waving them around, when suddenly the glass cracked and all the water that was inside flooded everywhere. We had to literally swim our way to the exit. Man did we get yelled at for that one," Fred explained.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was fun," George said as him and Fred laughed.

"But didn't you get weird looks from the Muggles because of the wands?" Harry asked.

"Nah, the Muggles didn't look twice at us. They only saw the wands as regular sticks in our hands, like we were just _pretending_ we had wands." George said.

"I didn't know that could also work for wands as well," Harry said.

"'Course, Harry. Virtually everything a Muggle sees that would be wizard materials to us, they only see it as useless junk," George said.

"Incredible. I never knew that either. Fascinating. I must study this once we're back at the library at school," Hermione said. Everyone sighed.

"Kids, we're off to Diagon Alley. _Please_ stay well behaved while we're gone. Remember, _no parties_!" Mrs. Weasley called from the passenger side of another Ford Anglia.

"Let me know how the pool works out. Goodbye!" Mr. Weasley called from the driver side. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley slid into the car, started the engine, and were rolling down the driveway in no time, the teens waving after them. After the parental units departed, the three wizards from the catalog Disapparated.

"Harry, do you know how to swim?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"Sort of," Harry frowned. "The Dursley's were never really keen on taking me to the pools. They were too afraid that I would fill it with sharks or something. But I did fall into once when I was seven. Of course the Dursley's never made a move to save me, so I just moved my arms and legs and before I knew it I was out of the water, safe and sound. They resented me for that, but yes I do know how to swim." he confirmed.

"Well, now that everyone here knows how to swim, and since we're all alone . . . let's get started." Fred said, smiling mischievously.


	2. Let's Party!

"Okay, do we have drinks?"

"Check,"

"Food?"

"Check,"

"Bathing attire?"

"Uh, I don't know. I guess since we're not in school anymore we can just conjure our suits. I don't know about everyone else, though,"

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were now standing around the kitchen table. On the table, however, were mounds of drinks, food, and a rather good selection of music. The only thing missing were their suits.

"Don't worry about that. We all got a notice before we left school that the students could do magic outside of Hogwarts this year. But they can't be any big spells, only small ones. And I'm sure conjuring two bathing suits aren't on the list as "big things"." Hermione said, the others nodding simultaneously.

"Bathing suits?" George asked, grinning and turning back to Fred.

"Check," Fred said with an exact grin as his brother's. But as his eyes swept over the list one last time, he frowned. "Something is _still_ missing."

"What could _possibly_ be missing? We have food, drinks-" Ginny said, pointing at each item.

"More guests!" George suddenly shouted.

"Exactly!" Fred agreed with his twin.

"What? That's impossible. How are we going to get them here? We don't have time to send out owls now, it's almost four. Besides, you heard what Mum said. No parties," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, when are you going to learn?" George said, chuckling and shaking his head. "Don't you know by now that we never listen to her when something _this important_ is just sitting there? I mean, by Dad ordering that pool, they practically begged for us to have a party,"

"Yeah, and it's not a party as if we've just won a Quidditch match or something. Just a small get together with some friends is all," Fred supplied. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced nervously at each. "A small get together" was an understatement if Fred and George were planning this.

"Don't worry, guys. I've got it all planned out. You four go get changed and we'll worry about the other guests. Ron, can we borrow Pig?" Fred asked.

"What do you need that git for?" Ron asked, irritably.

"Look, we'll explain later. I promise it will be for the best," Fred begged.

"All right. He's upstairs in his cage," Ron said.

"Thanks. Come on, George. We've got work to do." Fred said, leading the two of them up to Ron's room.

"Well, I guess the only thing left is us. Come on, Ginny. Let's get going." Hermione said. Ginny nodded her head as the girls went into the downstairs bathroom while Harry and Ron went to Percy's old room.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron emerged from Percy's room, Ron dressed in plain black swim shorts and Harry dressed in plain emerald green ones. Both carried a huge beach towel and they trudged downstairs to where Hermione and Ginny resided, still in the bathroom. Ron knocked on the door with his knuckle.

"Are you girls ready?" Ron asked. Low giggles escaped from behind the closed door. Ron looked over at Harry, who was as puzzled as Ron was. "What are you two doing in there?" came Ron's voice again.

"Nothing," the girls said together. More giggles.

"Okay, well we'll be out by the pool. Come out when you're ready," Harry said. They didn't wait for a reply; instead they turned and headed outside with the food, drinks, and music onto the patio. No sooner had they gotten everything set up, there was a low THUD from the living room. Harry and Ron ran in to see who had arrived by fireplace, when a coughing Seamus Finnigan stood up, dusting off his shirt and red swim shorts.

"Seamus!" Ron and Harry shouted together.

"Hey, Harry, Ron! I came as soon as I could. Fred and George told me all about your party," Seamus said.

"How did you get an invitation so fast?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"I don't know. I was in my room doing my summer homework, when Pig showed up at my window. It was an invitation from Fred and George saying that they just got a new pool and was having a pool party. It also said that if I wanted to go that I should come by floo powder," Seamus explained.

"So _that's_ why they wanted to use Pig. For a couple of class clowns they sure know how to think up quick solutions," Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Do you know who else is coming?" Harry asked. Seamus was about to reply when Fred and George came jumping down the stairs.

"Seamus! You made it! Glad you could come," George said, clapping Seamus on the back.

"I'm glad to be here. Say, Fred, who else is coming?" Seamus said, repeating Harry's question.

"Oh you know, the regulars. Dean, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Lavendar, Parvati, you know." Fred said, counting off names on his fingers.

"That's a lot of people. I never expected you to get that many invitations out. How is Pig delivering them all?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it. Hermione was actually helpful with her info on you being able to do magic. I forgot that we could. Ever since we left school we haven't had the need to use it as much since we live in the Muggle World. But Hermione triggered my mind. Since we needed to get more people over here fast, all we did was write one invitation, charm it so it says the same thing on all the other invitations, with the exception of changing their names, tie them all to Pig, and give him warp flying speed. He delivered all of them within ten minutes," Fred explained, the twins beaming proudly at Harry's, Ron's and Seamus' stunned faces.

"Wow! I never thought you could pull that off!" Ron said.

"Same here. I'm impressed," Harry said.

Suddenly three THUDS issued from behind them. Standing up to dust off more soot were the past Gryffindors' three House Quidditch team Chasers: Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. All three girls were equipped with a towel, sun block, and each girl was wearing bright colored bikinis.

Angelina was decked in a plain green bikini in which the top tied around her neck. Alicia was dressed in her shimmery yellow bikini that also tied at the neck and in the middle of her back. Katie had on her dark blue bikini with spaghetti strapped top. All three looked quite excited to be there, after they had gotten all of the dust off.

"Girls, you made it! Glad you could come so quickly," George said, leading the small group outside.

"So could we! You have no idea how happy I am to be out of my house. My Mum was starting to drive me crazy! Ever since I came home to visit her, it's been nothing but nags, complaints, and all sorts of things. You have no clue how much you've saved me, Fred, thanks." Angelina said setting her things down on the glass table and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Fred began to blush madly.

"G-glad I could help," Fred stuttered, avoiding his eyes and trying to hide his blush at the same time, all while setting out the party favors.

It wasn't until about two minutes later that Hermione and Ginny came striding out of the house, both wearing sunglasses.

"Finally! I thought something happened to-" Ron said, but immediately stopped when he saw how radiant Hermione looked, just by being in a bathing suit. His jaw dropped.

Hermione's hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and twisted into a bun that was being held into place by a set of scarlet chopsticks. Her gold pareo covered her simple midnight blue bikini. Harry's jaw also dropped, not by looking at Hermione, but by looking at Ginny. She had on a red pareo that covered up her plain orange bikini. Her hair was down, but was wavier than usual from top to bottom.

"Ginny-"

"Hermione-"

"You both look-"

"Amazing!"

"Wonderful!" Both Ginny and Hermione couldn't contain their giggles when their boyfriends ran up to them and kissed them lightly. Fred and George groaned in the background.

"Can we _please_ cut out the lovey dovey scenes already? I'm getting sick just by watching you guys hold hands," George said, holding his stomach and pretending to gag, Fred doing the same thing. Ginny scowled at her two older brothers.

"Well, excuse me if we want to show a little public display of affection. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but that's just not my problem," Ginny and Harry took hands and walked away to get into the pool.

"Same goes for us. Come on, Ron," Hermione said, also grabbing Ron's hand and leading him away, Ron shrugging at his brothers as he walked passed them. When everyone else had shown up and had gotten settled into the pool or residing by the pool, Fred and George called for their attention.

"Okay, guys! It looks like everyone's here," Fred said.

"So . . . are you ready to party?" George said and all of their guests replied with loud, "Yeah!", "Hell yeah!", and shouts.

"THEN LET'S PARTY!" Fred and George shouted at the same time, pushing play on their radio, music beginning to play, and shouts of laughter coming from every direction of the Weasley backyard.


	3. Dirty

As George switched on their cordless radio, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all smirked at each other, ran up to the edge of the pool, and dived headfirst into the cool and refreshing water, splashing quite a few people around them. When the four of them came up for air, tons of splashes came in their direction.

"Watch where you jump next time!" shouted an angry Parvati. She had on her black, tub top tankini with black sunglasses perched on top of her head.

"Yeah, guys! We're trying to work on our tans!" added Lavendar, looking twice as furious. She was wearing a light purple bikini and also had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head.

"The key word there is "trying"," Ron muttered to Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

"We can't exactly get one with you four getting us wet," Parvati added, choosing not to hear Ron's comment. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks that said "yeah right".

"Why would you need tans? You're both brown enough as it is. Besides, the sun's going down and it's getting closer to five o'clock. You won't have much luck in this light," Hermione said.

"We can still try, can't we? Is it a crime to at least have a go at it before we get back to school? Besides the fact that we'll have classes everyday, we won't have enough time to actually go out and enjoy the sun because of those ridiculous N.E.W.T.S coming up," Lavendar said, putting her black shades over her eyes and sticking her feet into the pool.

"Oh! That reminds me! You know, now that I think about it, we really need to be inside studying instead of out here playing aroun-" Hermione said, but was not able to finish her sentence because Ron, Harry, and Ginny had seized her head and pushed her under the water. Hermione came up spluttering and coughing up chlorine. Everyone was laughing hysterically. Once Hermione wiped her hair out of her eyes, she glared at the five of them.

"That was SO not funny, Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"Hey! Why am I the only one being blamed? Besides, we had to find some way to shut you up about those N.E.W.T.S." Ron said.

"Yes but dunking me under water and nearly choking me half to death _wasn't_ the way to do it!" Hermione continued to shout.

"It worked didn't it?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and turned to swim away, but at the last second, turned back around and jumped onto Ron's back, making the both of them go under. Ginny and Harry laughed and Lavendar and Parvati tutted lightly under their breath and lay on their backs. Just as Ron and Hermione came up from the water, they're arms around each other, the second song began to play.

Ginny squealed with delight when she recognized the song.

"I love this song! It's one of my favorites on this disc!" Ginny said, swimming over to the pool's edge, jumping out, and making her way over to the radio. She gripped the black nozzle for the volume, and turned it to the right making the music louder than before.

_Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move) _

_Somebody ring the alarm _

_A fire on the roof _

_Ring the alarm (and I'm thrown' elbows) _

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) _

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
_  
"Harry!" She shouted and got her boyfriend's attention. "Harry, come on and dance with me! Everybody come and dance! Hermione, sing with me!" Harry and Hermione scrambled out of the pool as fast as the water would let them. They went to Ginny and Fred and George conjured up two magical microphones without chords. They both threw them to Hermione and Ginny and Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and kissed him lightly on the lips and Hermione and Ginny began to sing:

_Ginny: Oh, I'm overdue, give me some room, I'm comin' through. Paid my dues, in the mood, me and my girls gonna shake the room. DJ's spinning,  
_

_Hermione: Show your hands  
_

_Ginny: Let's get dirty _

_Hermione: That's my jam  
_

_Ginny: I need that, uh, to get me off. Sweat until my clothes come off  
_  
With this line said, Ginny turned around and winked at Harry. Ron's jaw dropped when Hermione winked at him too.

_Hermione: It's explosive, sneakers are pumping,  
_

_Ginny: Oh.  
_

_Hermione: Still jumping, six in the morning. Table dancing, glasses are mashing_

_Ginny: Oh.  
_

_Hermione: No question, time for some action.  
_

_Ginny: Temperature's up  
_

_Hermione: Can you feel it?  
_

_Ginny: About to erupt. Gonna get my girls, get your boys, gonna make some noise. Wanna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly. Get it fired up in a hurry, wanna get dirty. It's about time that I came to start the party. Sweat dripping over my body, dancing getting just a little naughty. Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival. _

Hermione: Ah, heat is up, so ladies, fellas drop your cups. Body's hot, front to back, now move your ass, I like that.

At this line, Ron blushed and shouted, "'Mione! Ginny! I really don't think you should be singing this! It's to, uh, well, you know-"

"Oh, Ron, shut up and let them have their fun," Dean advised from behind him, slapping him on the back. "I rather like it." Ron and Harry immediately whipped around and faced Dean, their eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, Dean. I know where you sleep, remember?" Harry growled. Dean laughed nervously and assured them that he didn't mean it the way they thought.

"Sure, Dean, you say that now, but we know what you're _really_ thinking," Seamus said slyly, smirking.

"Honestly! I would never-! How could you even think-!" Dean stuttered. George kicked Dean in the leg.

"Shut up, you, they're not done," he gestured to Ginny and Hermione, and Dean shut his mouth.

_Hermione: Tight hip huggers, _

Ginny: Low for sure

_Hermione: Shake a little somethin', _

Ginny: On the floor

Hermione: I need that, uh, to get me off. Sweat until my clothes come off. Let's get open, cause a commotion,

_Ginny: Ooh oh _

Hermione: We're still going, eight in the morning. There's no stopping, we keep it popping,

Ginny: Oh.

Hermione: Hot rocking, everyone's talking.

_Both: Here it comes, it's the one you've been waiting on. Get up, get it up, yup that's what's up. Giving just what you want to the maximum. Uh oh, here we go (here we go). You can tell when the music starts to drop. That's when we take it to the parking lot. And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops. Uh ohs, here we gos (here we go) ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah._

"Who would have guessed that _Hermione_ of all people would wear a bikini and sing this song?" Lavendar muttered to Parvati, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, who all nodded.

"It just doesn't seem like something she would do!" Katie whispered to them.

"But you have to admit, it _is_ a nice change from the slave driving worker she is," Angelina equally whispered, and the others looked at her, astonished. "Fred told me that Ron told him that Hermione was making Ron and Harry work extra hard before they have to take their N.E.W.T.S this year."

"Ouch. That's got to be rough," Alicia whispered. All of the girls nodded and turned their attention back to Hermione and Ginny.

_Ginny: . . . Dance and getting just a little naughty  
_

_Hermione: Wanna get dirty  
_

_Ginny: It's about time for my arrival_

_Both: Uh, what_

**AN - Don't own the song, by the way. :) **


	4. All I Have

Ginny and Hermione finished their song and put the cordless microphones on the glass table behind them, grabbed a cold butterbeer each, and sat down by the pool.

"Great performance, girls. You rocked the party," Seamus complimented them. Hermione and Ginny blushed and both mumbled thank you's. Harry and Ron came over and got back into the pool, automatically going to stand in front of their girlfriends.

"I have to admit, that wasn't the greatest song in the world, and it might have been a little bad, but-" Ron began.

"Oh, Ron, stop being so protective over Ginny. She's going to be sixteen! I think she can take care of herself by now," Hermione snapped. "If she ever needed your help she would ask for it,"

" 'Mione, I wasn't going to say that!" Ron yelled defensively.

"Um, Ron, Hermione, it's okay, it's really not that big of a deal-" Ginny started.

"That's rich, Ron coming from you. You always have to be the big man and show off don't you?" Hermione shouted. By now the music had been turned down a notch and everybody turned to look at the fighting couple.

"I have no clue what you're talking about! I don't show off and you know it, 'Mione! And I am allowed to be at least a _little_ protective over Ginny. I am her brother after all!"

"You know what! Forget it, Ron Weasley! Just forget it! I don't even know why I wanted to sing with Ginny in the first place. I knew you were going to say something like this and I was prepared for it," Hermione shouted just as loudly. She lifted her feet from the water and stalked away. Ron jumped fast out of the pool just as the next song was coming on.

_Loving life and life is living, it's very special.  
_  
Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and spun her around, Hermione's eyes blazing with heated fury.

_Ron: Baby don't go, baby don't go. Baby don't go, baby don't go. _

Hermione: Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah. It's such a shame but I'm leavin'. Can't take the way you're mistreating me. And it's crazy, but oh baby, it don't matter, whatever don't phase me.

Ron: I don't believe you wanna leave like this. I don't believe I just had my last real kiss. I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce. Wait a minute don't bounce baby let's talk about this, man.

Hermione: Well, I'm bouncin' and I'm out son. I gotta leave you alone. Cause I'm good, holdin' down my spot and I'm good, reppin' the girls on the block and I'm good, I got this thing on lock, so without me you'll be fine right? All my pride is all I have.

Ron: Pride is what you had, baby girl I'm what you had.

_Hermione: You'll be needing me but too bad. _

Ron: Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad.

Hermione: The path you chose to run along.

Ron: I know you independent, you can make it on your own.

Hermione: Here with me you had a home, oh yeah.

Ron: The Time is of the essence, why spend it alone.

Hermione: The nights I waited up for you,

Ron: Oh boy

"That's true. Hermione never went to bed without getting to see Ron after Quidditch practice," Ginny whispered to Harry.

Ron: It makes a cat nervous the thought of settling down. Especially me I was creepin' all over town. I thought my tender touch could lock you down. I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds. The way you used to giggle right before I put it down.

Hermione giggled.

_Ron: It's better when you're angry come here, I'll prove it now. Come here. _

Ron made to move toward Hermione to put his arms around her, but she pulled away from him quickly and shook her head.

Ron: People make mistakes to make-up, to break-up, to wake-up cold and lonely chill, baby, you know me. You love me I'm like your homey. Instead of beefin' come hold me. I promise I'm not a phony. Don't bounce baby console me. Come here.

Hermione shook her head again and took a couple more steps back.

_Hermione: Ain't nothin you can say to me that can change my mind. I gotta let you go now. And nothing will ever be the same so just be on your way. Go ahead and do your thing now. And there's no more to explain to me ya know. I know your game I'm not feelin' what you do. So I'm out bouncin' and I'm out son I gotta leave you alone, yeah, yeah. All my pride is all I have……_

"Well, this is certainly entertaining. We come here for a party and we get a damn good one," Oliver whispered to the twins.

"You're telling me, mate. This is way better than any of their other fights," Fred whispered back. Angelina kicked him in the shin.

"Quiet! You're ruining it!" she hissed and Fred frowned at her. 

Hermione: Here with me you had a home, oh yeah.

Ron: The Time is of the essence, why spend it alone.

When the song ended, Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks and she choked back a sob.

"Hermione, look I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to get so upset at you and I especially didn't mean to yell. You know I would never do anything to hurt you," Ron said. He tentatively took a step forward and, seeing as how she didn't back away, took his girlfriend into his arms and embraced her with a tender, meaningful hug. "I love you, Hermione." Ron whispered and closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head gently. Hermione sniffed and Ron led the both of them inside, shutting the glass screen door carefully and then going upstairs.

"What just happened here? I've never seen Hermione get this angry before," Katie said, utterly bewildered.

"Yeah, it was kind of scary to watch. I thought Hermione was going to hex Ron or something," Neville said nervously.

"Go figure. All of this over the song that came on off of Ginny's CD. It's amazing how the little things can spark a huge fight between them," Lee said.

"Yeah, but the little things just proves how much they really love each other," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny.

**AN - Don't own the song.**


	5. Who Invited You?

After Ron and Hermione's little episode by the poolside, the two of them came back outside from the house walking hand in hand. They both had huge smiles plastered on their faces. Once Ginny and Harry spotted them they scurried over to them, both wearing concerned looks.

"Are you two okay? Have you patched everything up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, everyone thought that this was going to be an official breakup. Hermione looked ready to kill anything that moved and Ron . . .well Ron looked surprised as usual," Ginny said laughing. Hermione laughed also.

"No, no you know we always make up in the end. Our fights are never really that serious to begin with. I love Ron too much to stay mad at him," Hermione grinned. "Even if we did breakup, I don't think I could stand being away from him just _because_ I love him so much," Ron's ears and cheeks flushed scarlet and Hermione giggled. The two of them had been rather open with their public displays of affection lately and neither one seemed to mind. In fact they had grown so used to it, that they did it every chance they had.

"I'm glad that everything is all right. Now we can carry on! Anyone want a butterbeer?" Harry asked, reaching into the cauldron filled with ice beside him and pulling one out.

"Oh, yes please," Ginny said delightedly. Harry handed her a bottle.

"I'll take a cold one," Ron said. Harry reached in and brought out another bottle and handed it to Ron. "Want one, 'Mione? They're really cold and refreshing." Ron opened his bottle with a hard tug, and cool mist came floating out of the top.

"No thanks. I think I might be coming down with something. My throat seems to be sore," Hermione said, wincing slightly as she talked while rubbing her neck.

"Well, that's because you've been shouting you're bloody brains out, Granger," A lazy voice drawled. The four of them turned sharply and saw none other than their most hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. His hips were leaning up against the chain link fence, arms crossed and gray eyes narrowed. Everyone in the pool stopped once again to face Draco, all eyes glaring at him. By that time, the sixth song on the disc began playing, and Angelina, Katie and Alicia stepped up to the plate.

_Angelina: I'm busy talkin' to this guy, when I see out of the corner of my eye _

Katie: Look who's here, how you doin'. Why don't you tell me who let you in

Alicia: We don't care if you think our party's cool, cause we do

Angelina: We don't care, if you have more fun in Sunday school

Katie: Who invited you

All: Who invited you, who invited you

Alicia: What do I have to do, to get rid of you

All: Who invited you

_Angelina: You say you're everyone's best friend _

Katie: But last night you made fun of all them

Alicia: You never told me not to tell

Angelina: You trusted me but you don't know me that well

While the three of them were singing, Draco cocked one eyebrow and gave them a look that plainly said "what the hell are you doing".

Ginny leaned into Harry, Ron and Hermione and whispered, "Can someone _please_ explain to me why that bastard is leaning up against that fence? In _our_ front yard of all places?"

"That's what I want to know. Malfoy would never show up on his own like this. He must have a reason," Hermione said. Harry turned to look at her and saw her brow furrowed and could practically see the wheels spinning in her head, thinking.

_Katie: Face it dude you can't beat me, in you're Charlie Brown shirt and cavariccis _

Angelina: Baby you come up to my waist, you need a barstool to get up in my face

"How's you're throat, 'Mione?" Ron asked concerned.

"It's still a little sore but I'll make some hot tea tonight before I go to bed,"

"Why wait until tonight when I could make it better now?"

"How are you going to do that?" Hermione asked, giving him her famous what-do-you-have-up-you're-sleeve look. Ron smirked and leaned in and started giving her little soft kisses on her neck. Hermione giggled.

"Hey! Break it up you two. If you're going to do that, do it somewhere else. Like I said before it makes me sick just watching you." George said, breaking them apart. Finally, the song ended and Malfoy didn't look the least bit affected.

"Well, you heard them Malfoy. Who invited you?" Harry asked angrily.

"No one did, Potter. Besides even if I was invited, which I'm certain I wouldn't be, it would be none of you're business anyway," Draco said.

"Like hell it wouldn't be our business! If you show up on our doorstep-" Ginny started heatedly.

"Oh believe me, Weasley. Pigs would fly and hell would freeze over before I would show up on . . . _your_ doorstep," Malfoy said with great disgust.

Ginny continued. "If you show up without a reason as to why you're here, it is _so_ our business," Draco rolled his eyes and quickly reached in his pocket for his wand. He brought it out and thrust its tip at Ginny's chest. Ginny, however, was unfazed and gave him a death glare so powerful and chilling that it made even Draco shiver a bit. At this moment Harry, Ron, Fred, and George surrounded all sides of Malfoy.

"You do have a reason, don't you?" Ron asked.

"No shit, Captain Obvious," Malfoy said, not taking his eyes off Ginny. "If you _must_ know, my Father and I are here on a business trip. He's in one of the little Muggle shops down the road,"

"And why would Lucius Malfoy be in a Muggle shop? Everyone knows that he despises them," George asked.

"Because apparently the back of the shop is full of Wizard material that I was not allowed in. I decided to take a walk up the road, and what do I hear? Music and lots of yelling. I investigated further and found it to be the Mudblood and the Weasle having another fight. I figured I might as well stick around to watch and have a little fun afterwards," Malfoy said, pushing the wand tip further into Ginny's chest. Fred, seeing this, intervened.

"You'd better get the hell out of here, Malfoy," He warned.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Malfoy hissed menacingly, his and Ginny's eyes still locked. George and Fred were the only two with wands at the poolside, so they took them out, George's tip pointing at Malfoy's right temple, Fred's pointing at Malfoy's left one.

"We know a whole lot more spells than you do and we're the only ones allowed to do heavy magic. So, like Fred said, leave before we hex you to hell," George growled. Malfoy stood, wand tip still pointed at Ginny's heart, contemplating. After about a minute, his lip curled with disgust and abruptly pulled his wand away. He backed away from them, scowling at everyone within the vicinity.

"This isn't over, Potter. Just wait until school starts. You'll meet your fate soon enough," Draco glanced at Ginny. "You got lucky, Weasle, because I was looking forward to hexing someone today," he turned back to Harry. "Remember, Potter. It's. Not. Over." Malfoy said, and with a final glare, he turned, and swaggered away back down the road.

**AN - Forgot to mention I don't own Harry Potter or any characters you recognize...Or the song :)**


	6. The THING

By this time it was about eight thirty. The stars were out, a bright crescent moon was high in the inky black sky, and everyone was...still at the party. Ever since Draco Malfoy slithered off on his way, that was the only subject anyone seemed to be interested in. But the one question that seemed to stump everyone, including Hermione, is what is in the back of that shop that Draco wasn't allowed in. Was it going to be a part of Lucius's stash of weapons, him being a Death Eater and all, or did it have something to do with Voldemort? Whatever the reason, no one could figure it out.

"I wish I knew what was back there. This is going to drive me insane!" Hermione whined.

"Be careful, Hermione. Don't think too hard. You might lose some brain cells," Parvati said sarcastically. Hermione glared daggers at her, and Parvati shrunk under her glare.

"Watch it, Parvati. I've had about enough of you and your "jokes" about my intelligence, and frankly I'm getting just a little tired of it. I mean, you've been doing it for six years. Shouldn't you be bored with it by now? Or have you picked over so many guys that you've decided to move on and harass me instead?" Hermione had her arms folded, fire in her eyes.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Parvati's eyes all went wide. Everyone knew that Parvati wished she were smart like Hermione and was always teasing her about it, but no one would guess that she would take it this far just to piss her off.

Parvati seemed at a loss for words. "Hermione, you-you know I would never do anything like that. I-I mean I was just kidding around-"

"Well next time think before you speak," Hermione said dangerously slow. Parvati looked like she was going to cry.

"Hermione, I-I don't know what to say. I'm really, really sorry. I don't mean to hurt your feelings all the time. I just . . ." Parvati trailed off. Tears formed in her eyes, and when she realized this, she jumped out of the pool and ran for the house, grabbing her towel on her way. When the glass door shut, Lavendar swam up to Hermione.

"What the hell did you do?" Lavendar practically yelled. She, too, jumped out of the pool and walked swiftly to the glass door, opening it, grabbing her towel, and walking inside, shutting the door. This time it was Hermione who seemed at a loss for words.

"What just happened here?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

"I don't know. I can't believe I just made Parvati cry. I don't know what came over me, though. One thing led to the next and before I knew what was happening, she had tears in her eyes and ran inside the house," Hermione said in a daze.

"Well, to be honest, 'Mione, you did come off as a little harsh," Ginny said timidly. "Parvati was only joking around, and you know that,"

"Sometimes I can't figure out if that girl is being serious or sarcastic. She's _always_ teasing me about my grades, and how I'm the smartest witch at Hogwarts, and all this time I've ignored it like I do when Malfoy does it. But this time it just really got under my skin. I meant to tell her to stop, but it came out as mean and nasty, even though I didn't mean it," Hermione said. She looked at her friends. "What should I do?"

"You mean you're the smartest girl at school, possibly even the world, and you're telling us that you don't know what to do in this sort of situation?" Ron asked stumped.

"I've never really had to deal with making someone cry. Especially when I didn't mean to. I only know what to do when someone is fighting," She said, looking pointedly at Ron and then to Harry. Harry cleared his throat and Ron turned light pink.

"I think you should apologize to Parvati and tell her how you feel when she teases you. You're going to have to apologize to her sometime. You share a room at school, after all," Harry advised. Hermione sniffed.

"You're right, Harry. Why didn't I think of it? I'll go do that right now," Hermione lifted her feet from the pool and stood up. Ginny looked up toward her friend, and Harry noticed how beautiful her hair looked when the sun caught it just right. Ginny shielded her eyes from the last rays of the sun.

"Hermione, remember, don't take too long. You, Lavendar, Parvati and me are supposed to do...something together. Remember?" Ginny asked.

"Oh believe me, Gin, I haven't forgotten. I'll be back in a moment," Hermione winked. "Don't start without me." She walked to the glass door, opened it, went inside, and Lavendar came out just when Hermione was about to close it.

"Hey, Lavendar. Don't forget about the _thing_ that the four of us are supposed to do later on tonight," Ginny reminded her. Lavendar blinked and looked confused for a minute before her face brightened, like a lightbulb had popped up right next to her head.

"Oh yeah! The. . . _thing_. Oh sure, I remember," Lavendar said, grinning at Harry and Ron.

"Now just what have you four been plotting all day?" Harry demanded.

"See, Harry, that's the thing about secrets. You're not supposed to tell anyone or the secret's ruined. Believe me, you do _not_ want this ruined." Ginny said, dunking her head under the water, wetting her hair, and then coming up for air.

"I hate it when you plot something. It always ends up being really awkward," Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Well, this time it won't be because we just planned it when Lavendar and Parvati arrived. Besides, it'll be fun. And I think you and Harry will be intrigued," Ginny said, her and Lavendar giggling madly. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh, Ginny, I meant to ask you. Those CD's are Muggle CD's, aren't they?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded. "Where did you get them? I've heard a few of the songs whenever I could on my uncle's radio,"

"Dad's catalog. He lets us look for things occasionally. That's where we got the radio too, it plays all of the Muggle stations. Quite genius, really," Ginny answered simply.

"Wicked!" Harry said excitedly.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Parvati stepped out of the house and onto the patio, both looking happy, and Parvati's tear stains were gone. Hermione looked at Parvati, Ginny and Lavendar.

"Are you ready? Because I am and I can't wait to get started," Hermione whispered anxiously.

"I am. What about you two?" Parvati asked.

"I am," Lavendar said.

"Me too. I have the song ready and everything," Ginny said, conjuring up her CD with her wand. She replaced the previous CD with the new one and turned her focus to her audience.

"Attention, everyone! Can I have your attention please?" Ginny shouted to the crowd. With no music playing, the guests turned to face Ginny and when all eyes were on her, she smiled. "Hermione, Lavendar, Parvati and I have prepared a little something to liven this party up. Now we just learned this today, so sorry if we're a bit shaky with the words. Are you ready?" Ginny asked the crowd. The response was cheers and howls, the loudest from Ron and Harry. Ginny grinned and motioned to the other three girls to turn their backs to the crowd. Once done, Ginny turned and pressed the play button on the radio, slow beats escaping from the speaker.


	7. Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir

The beats escaping from the stereo were low and continuous. The sun was down and the time was about 9:00 now. Lavendar, Ginny, Hermione and Parvati had their backs turned to the crowd surrounding them. Harry and Ron looked at each other suspiciously, although they both had an excited glint in their eyes.

"What do you think they're going to sing?" Ron asked.

"I dunno but whatever it is, I hope it's good." Harry said with a small evil grin.

_Parvati: Where's all mah soul sistas. Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas  
_

_Lavendar: Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista.  
_  
With those two bridges sung, all four of them turned around, Ginny looking at Harry, Hermione looking at Ron, Parvati looking at Dean and Lavendar looking at Seamus. All four of the girls wore their pareo's over their swimsuits. Lavendar had a lilac one and Parvati had a silver one. They all wore black sunglasses on top of their heads, and wore their hair up so it would not get in the way. Before they started to sing, Fred conjured up two more microphones for Lavendar and Parvati.

"I think I'm liking this already," Seamus said, grinning.

"Yeah, and to think they haven't even gotten to the best part yet," Katie said.

"What's that?" Dean asked with a drip of curiosity.

"Oh you'll see soon enough," Alicia smirked.

"How come they told you but not us?" Ron demanded. Angelina shushed him and made him turn back around.

_Lavendar: . . . She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh _

All: Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya dada (hey, hey, hey), giuchie, giuchie ya ya here (here), Mocha chocalata ya ya (oh yea), Creo lady Marmalade

Parvati: What what, what what

Lavendar: Ooh, oh

All: Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? Voulez vous coucher avec moi?

"I wonder what that means," Harry asked himself.

"Well, it's French that's for sure," Ron said. All eyes turned toward him, looking stunned.

"How do you know it's French? I thought you never studied," Seamus said.

"I don't, you guys know that. It's just what I get for being around Hermione too long," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"So, do you think you could put some of the words together?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"Probably. I know that 'avec moi' means 'with me' and 'ce soir' means 'tonight', but I don't know what the other words mean," Ron said.

"Well try, I want to know what they're saying," Dean demanded.

"I'll try."

_Parvati: . . . He come through with the money and the garter bags, I let him know 'bout that cake straight up the gate, uh, we independent women, some mistake us for whores, I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours. Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari. Wear ideal shoes getting love from the dudes, four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge, _

Lavendar: Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

Parvati: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste, if you wanna giuchie giuchie, ya ya, Mocha Chocalate- a what? Real Lady Marmalade. One more time come on now.

Ginny and Hermione: Marmalade . . . Lady Marmalade . . . Marmalade . . . Ooh oh

Hermione: Hey, hey, hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, color of café au lait, alright. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, more-more-more!

Ginny: Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

_Lavendar: Sleepin' the grey flannel life _

Hermione: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, more-more-more!

"I've just figured out what that phrase means! 'Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir' means 'Do you wanna sleep with me, tonight?' I got it, I got it! I actually . . . whoa," Ron stopped and stared at nothing, in a daze.

"'Do you wanna sleep with me, tonight?' Wow, kinky," Seamus laughed.

_Hermione: …Oh leaeaa Oh _

Ginny: Laaady Marmalade

Parvati: Hey, hey! Uh uh uh uh uh..

Lavendar: Oh oh oooo

Parvati: Rot wailer baby

Ginny: baby..

Parvati: Moulin Rouge

_Hermione: Moulin Rouge _

Ginny: Misdemeanor here

All: Creole Lady Marmalade, oh ooooooo yes-ah...

The song ended and the whole backyard busted out with applause, whistling and cheering. The four ladies bowed and gave the microphones back to Fred. Hermione and Ginny sat down in front of Ron and Harry, feet in pool and Lavendar and Parvati did the same with Seamus and Dean.

"Did you figure out what 'voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir' means yet, Ron?" Hermione asked with a twinkle of glee in her eye. Ron blushed, the tips of his ears going red once again, and nodded. Everyone laughed. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron. Hermione had taken off her pareo and had gotten in the pool. She was in Ron's arms, him holding her close, her smiling happily. Harry grinned. He was so happy they had gotten together last year. It was about time, too! He had been dropping major hints to both of them about one another. Hermione told him she liked Ron while Ron told him he liked Hermione, and neither of them were brave enough to confront one another. But all of that changed when him and Ginny started dating. But . . . that's another story.

"Did you take my advice about Parvati, Hermione?" Harry asked, breaking out of his revere.

"Oh yes, thank you so much, Harry. It worked very well. I told her how I felt and she agreed not to tease me anymore and I agreed not to get out of control like I did, just in case she does it accidentally,"

"That's good and I'm glad everything worked out the way it did," Ginny said. Hermione nodded, some of her sugar brown hair falling out of its ponytail.

"So, how come you didn't want us to know what you were going to sing?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes in unison.

"You prat, we wanted it to be a surprise. Wouldn't you have done the same thing?" Ginny said, crossing her arms. Ron glared at his baby sister. Ginny tried hard to make her giggles and grins discreet but it failed. Hermione laughed at the scene.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll show you. Now it's _our_ turn to show you what _we've_ got. Come on, Harry. Dean! Seamus! Come over here!" Ron shouted across the pool to them. Dean and Seamus turned and followed Ron and Harry out of the pool, Harry shrugging at Hermione, Parvati, Ginny, and Lavendar. The four boys made their way over to Fred and George and the six of them stood together in a huddled circle. Lavendar and Parvati swam over to Hermione and Ginny.

"What do you think they could be planning?" Lavendar asked.

"I think they want to try and get even with us," Ginny stated.

"If that's what they're doing, I think it's a little childish," Hermione said folding her arms across her chest.

"Now hang on, Hermione. It might be childish to you, but let's see what they have up their sleeve. This might turn out to be _wild_ after all," Parvati said, the four of them smirking.

**AN - Don't own le song**


	8. Pour Some Sugar On Me

When the four boys left to go talk to Fred and George, the four girls were sitting by the poolside, debating on what kind of plan they could be hatching. Ginny and Hermione both thought that they were being childish and prats while Lavendar and Parvati, on the other hand, thought that it was going to get real interesting real soon.

Hermione laid back and folded her hands behind her head as she looked up at the stars, her face becoming very pensive about the whole ordeal. What was going on? Was it revenge or just a playful revenge? Hermione couldn't decide. Then her mind drifted over to that day's previous encounters. Lavendar saw her expression and frowned.

"What are you so worried about, Hermione? I'm sure they'll do nothing drastic." Hermione pulled up so she was leaning on her elbows and faced Lavendar.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what will happen at school with Draco. Him showing up earlier and everything he said. That's what worries me. I'm worried for Harry and his life, even though I've been doing that for the past six years now, but I still fear for him . . . for all of us," Ginny, Lavendar and Parvati glanced at each other. Then, Ginny sat right in front of Hermione and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger, swear to me that you will never talk like that ever again. I know that you're afraid, how do you think I feel? I'm his girlfriend, I fear for him every minute that passes by. But you can't always live your life worrying about Harry. He's almost seventeen now and he's all grown up. I think he can handle Voldemort by himself," Ginny paused. "But to tell you the truth, as your friend, you're not making this any easier for him . . . for you, by worrying yourself to death about this. He'll be okay, he wouldn't want you to worry for him, trust me I know this. So swear to me that you'll never say you're worried about him ever again . . . unless this kind of conversation comes up. Swear to me, 'Mione." Ginny said seriously. Hermione just stared in disbelief at Ginny.

When Ginny and Harry first started dating, Ginny was worried about his safety, too. She came to see Hermione everyday and she would confess her fears to her, how she didn't know what to do for him. It hit Hermione, when Ginny said that speech just then, that that was exactly what she herself had told Ginny last year. It apparently worked because from then on, Ginny never came to Hermione with her fears of Harry again. Now Hermione was doing the same thing to Ginny and she had to smile at the memory. It was amazing just how much Ginny, and everyone else too, had grown up over the past few years.

"Yes I swear to you, Ginny, that I will never talk like that about Harry again. I promise." Ginny smiled and the both of them hugged tightly, making the promise intact. When they let go, they turned to see Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus facing their audience.

"Woo hoo! Go, Seamus! Come on, guys, get this show on the road!" Lavendar shouted and everyone clapped and whistled in agreement. Fred and George grinned at each other and pushed play on the compact disc player. Again, low beats emitted from the speakers, and an echo of words came out loudly.

_(Love is like a bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb...bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb...Love is like a bomb, bomb, bomb. Bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb...)_

Ginny gasped and had to laugh. This was her second favorite song her disc and knew what they were about to do. Hermione also laughed because she recognized the song as well. That's what she got from listening to nothing but the Muggle radio for half of the summer last year.

"Oh, Merlin! I can't believe they chose this one! This is sure to be a great song!" Ginny shouted over the starting music.

"Which one is it?" Angelina shouted, swimming over to the four girls.

"You'll see. It's a great song! You'll love it!" Hermione shouted.

_Seamus: Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone, Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man? _

Ron and Harry: Be your man

Dean: Hey! Hey! Raze 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light. Television lover, baby, go all night. Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah Hey! C'mon

ALL: Take a bottle. Shake it up. Break the bubble. Break it up

Ron: Pour some sugar on me.

Harry: ooh, in the name of love.

Dean: Pour some sugar on me.

Seamus: C'mon fire me up.

Harry: Pour your sugar on me.

_Ron: Oh, I can't get enough _

ALL: I'm hot sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah. Hey!

"Wow, this is certainly very entertaining so far." Ginny said, smirking.

"It sure is. What do you think, Hermione? Think they topped ours yet?" Parvati asked. Hermione considered this for a moment and then said,

"We'll see, girls. The song just began, let's wait until the end."

_Harry:...Crazy little woman in a one man show. _

Ron: Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love/ Sweet Dream, saccharine, loosen up. I loosen up.

Seamus: You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more. Easy operator come a knockin' on my food. Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet.

Dean: Little miss, ah, innocent sugar me, yeah. Yeah! Give a little more.

"So, is this like a contest between the eight of you or something?" Neville asked as he and Lee also swam over.

"I don't know yet. It could be, considering the fact that Ron got ticked that we didn't tell him what 'Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir' meant," Ginny said.

"Well, like I said earlier-"

"Yes! We get it already, Hermione!" Lavendar shouted.

"You think it's childish!" Ginny, Lavendar and Parvati shouted at the same time. The three of them laughed at Hermione's angry expression, and then she too laughed along with them.

Lavendar and Parvati started to dance to the bridge and chorus of the music, cheering on Dean and Seamus to keep it going.

_ALL: I'm hot sticky sweet, from my head to my feet yeah.  
_  
At that moment, Fred conjured up a small bottle of whipped cream while George conjured up a small bowl of peaches and a bag of sugar. They both threw them over to the four singing boys and Ron caught the cream while Seamus caught the peaches and the sugar.

"What will they do with that?" Lee asked when he saw what was thrown to them.

"Who knows. Let's just wait and find out." Parvati said.

_Ron: You got the peaches, I got the cream.  
_  
Ron held up the bottle of Reddi Whip in his right hand and began to shake it up and spray a load in his mouth.

_Seamus: Sweet to taste (Saccharine) _

Dean: 'Cause I'm hot (Hot!) So hot

Harry: Sticky sweet from my head

Ron: (Head!) My head

Dean: (Head to my feet)

Seamus: To my feet

Ron: Do you take sugar?

ALL: One lump or two?

Since the whipped cream was already shook up, Ron and Seamus scurried up to the four amused girls and Ron sprayed them all with whipped cream while Seamus ripped open the bag and poured all of the sugar on top of their heads. The girls were screaming and the two boys were laughing hysterically. When the whole can and bag were empty, Hermione, Lavendar, Parvati, and Ginny were covered in white cream and white sugar, positively sticky . . . from their head to their feet.

_Dean:...(Shake it up) _

Ron: Break the bubble

Harry: Break it up (Break it up)

As they repeated the chorus one last time, the girls weren't even listening, but all eight pairs of eyes were glaring at them, flames in their glittery orbs. Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Neville and Lee held their stomachs and had tears coming to their eyes from laughing so much.

Ginny turned to Neville very slowly, still in shock that she was covered in whipped cream and sugar.

"To answer your question, Neville . . . .Yes, I think they've won," Ginny said woodenly. This made them laugh even harder.

_Harry: (Pour some sugar on me) _

Seamus: (Oh, in the name of love)

Ron: (Pour some sugar on me)

Dean: Get all, come get it

Harry: (Pour some sugar on me)

Ron: Ooh

Seamus: (Pour some sugar on me)

ALL: Yeah! Sugar me!

The backyard completely exploded with whistling, cheering, and applause. Soon the whole backyard was yelling "Encore! Encore!" and the four boys each took a bow. Everyone was still cheering somewhat when the boys went over to their girl and laughed at them.

"That was so not funny, you guys," Parvati said.

"We think it was hilarious," Dean said. Parvati shot her boyfriend another evil death glare.

"You know that there's only one way to fix that now, don't you?" Harry asked, Ginny seeing a suspicious hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Hermione asked, obviously missing that glint. The boys smirked at each other and stepped ever closer to the girls and the girls took a step back. This only made the boys take a step forward, and in retaliation the girls took one more step back.

"Have a nice trip, girls," Ron said, trying desperately to hide his giggles.

"Yeah, try not to drown," Seamus said. By the time Hermione, Ginny, Lavendar, and Parvati had figured out what they meant, the boys lifted up their hands, brought them to the girls' shoulders, and shoved them backward, sending the girls flying into the pool. Everyone around them laughed, the boys most of all.

When the girls came up, the only thing one could see in the water were little puffs of whipped cream floating in a circle in various places around the deep end of the pool. Hermione was about to retaliate when she closed her mouth, and her expression turned happy. Hermione laughed and laughed. No one could figure out why because they'd all figure that Hermione would have been mad, it being Hermione and all. But if she was laughing, then everyone guessed that it was okay.

So the rest of them went on laughing into the night, joking and having a good time like teenagers are supposed to. That is, until Ron turned around and saw a pair of headlights in the distance down the road. He wondered who it could be, until it gradually got closer and he realized that it looked oddly familiar……like a Ford Anglia.

**AN - ((sighs)) This is getting pretty repetitive...Don't own song**


	9. Busted

Ron turned a deathly shade of white and stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed with fear. He could almost feel the color drain away from his face, his legs going limp, his mouth becoming dry all at once. He tried to speak, his mouth moving, but no words came. Harry saw the golden lights out of the corner of his eye and thought it to be nothing until he saw Ron.

Harry did a double take at Ron, put down his plastic cup full of pumpkin juice on the nearby table, and shook his shoulders violently. This still didn't seem to crack Ron, and Harry took this as a bad sign.

"Ron, what's wrong? Are you all right? Come on, mate, talk to me." Harry urged, but all Ron could do was point and whisper.

"Mum . . . Dad . . . Coming back . . ." Harry understood immediately and left Ron's side and shut off the radio, making the backyard go quiet. Angry voices shouted at him to turn it back on and what his problem was. Hermione and Ginny glanced sideways at each other and shushed everyone around them to listen to Harry.

"Everyone needs to go home immediately! There's no time to explain, but everyone needs to get out of the pool and gather up your things! This is _not_ a joke!" Harry shouted. While the guests were scampering out as quickly as they could, Harry turned to Fred and George. "I need you two to get the floo powder and Floo everyone back to their homes as quick as you can."

"Harry, what's going on? Why are you making this such a big deal?" George asked, gathering up all the drinks and food.

"You're Mum and Dad are coming home and unless you want to get caught, that's fine by me, but _I_ would rather not get sent back to the Dursley's because that's EXACTLY what's going to happen if we don't get our asses in gear." Fred and George looked at each other, both wide eyed, and began to gather things up a bit more faster and charming things to go into the house.

Hermione and Ginny ushered people along and when Fred and George were done outside, they grabbed the bag of emerald green floo powder and threw a huge handful furiously into the fire. One by one people stepped into the fireplace, shouting out their home addresses, and they all disappeared in seconds.

Ron had finally snapped out of his trance and began to tidy up outside, constantly checking to make sure no one had forgotten anything. The food was thrown away or put back into the refrigerator and cabinets, the drinks were also disposed of or put away, and the radio was carried back upstairs and into her room by Ginny.

Just as the headlights rounded the corner, Angelina kissed Fred on the cheek one last time before saying goodnight, and disappeared without a trace. Fred grinned but regained his composure and turned around to everyone else.

"Now what? Everyone's gone, everything is put away-"

"Uh, just act natural I guess. Sit on the couch, flip through books, that sort of thing. Harry, turn on that radio, flip to a station and leave it there. Hermione, grab those old magazines and spread them out like we were reading them. Come on, let's _please_ not screw this up." Ginny ordered and everyone went straight to work. Fred and George kept on the lookout for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After two minutes passed, which seemed to take forever, they finally had everything set out. Right as Hermione and Harry flopped onto the couch, the door opened and Mrs. Weasley's cheerful voice rang throughout the house.

"Hello? Anyone home? We're back and we got everyone's school things!" They could hear what seemed to be heavy bags being set on the counter. Mr. Weasley entered the living room to find all of the kids in a big heap on the couch.

"Oh! Here you are! Fred, George you're still here? I'd have thought you'd be home by now. Well, no matter, you can help your Mother bring in the bags from Diagon Alley. But first I want to hear how the pool was." He said anxiously. The six of them sat up and all at once started bombarding him with comments.

"Oh it was wonderful! Great job, Dad."

"I haven't been in a pool in a while. Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley."

"We had such a good time."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you six had a good time. But I didn't expect all _eight_ of you to." Mrs. Weasley interjected. All chattering stopped at once and a deathly silence filled the room.

"What are you talking about, Mum?" Ron asked as casually as he could manage. Mrs. Weasley was red in the face and she was holding a pair of leopard printed sunglasses that looked oddly like Angelina's and a dark blue shirt that was slightly too big to be either Ron or Harry's, and it looked like Neville's. No one moved or made a sound. Finally Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.

"I thought I told you no parties. Did I not make myself clear enough?" She spoke calmly, but there was a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George what is the meaning of this? Explain yourselves . . . Now." Mr. Weasley said sternly.

"We didn't have a party." Ginny spoke confidently.

"Then how do you explain these?" Mrs. Weasley waved the sunglasses and the shirt in front of Ginny's face. "I don't ever remember you owning a pair of leopard printed sunglasses in my life. Maybe you might have bought them without you telling me, but knowing you, Ginny you would have shown them to me right from the start.

"And whose shirt is this? I know it certainly can't be yours, Ron, because I sew you're name into every piece of clothing that you have ever owned. Besides, I know for a fact that blue is not your favorite color."

The room went silent once again and everyone racked their brains for something to come up with. Hermione was the one to come up with the brilliant explanation.

"Those sunglasses are mine, Mrs. Weasley. I brought them over because I just bought them before I left. I haven't needed them because it's been raining non-stop since I've been here. I must have left them on the table and forgotten about them when we got out of the pool. I apologize." The kids looked at Hermione wide-eyed and thankful. Mrs. Weasley seemed to settle down a bit but she thrust the blue shirt under Ron's nose.

"What about this then, hmmm? Whose is this, Ron? It can't fit Harry and it would be too short for Fred or George. So come on, speak up." Mrs. Weasley said impatiently. More silence came and stayed for what seemed like forever. When a good two minutes passed by with no explanation of where the shirt come from, Mrs. Weasley gave up, turned on her heel and walked away mumbling to herself. Mr. Weasley shook his head and took off after his wife. Everyone sighed and plopped down on the couch in unison.

"Well, that went splendidly. I thought you checked _everywhere_, Ron!" said George accusingly.

"I did! At least I thought I did. Look, I'm sorry, all right?" said Ron, crossing his arms. George sighed and shook his head.

"No I'm sorry, Ron. We should have never thought of this in the first place or you guys wouldn't be in this situation." Hermione looked up and gasped.

"Don't talk rubbish, George! This was a great party! So what if we got caught? We were probably bound to anyway. All in all I had a good time no matter what you think and I would be inclined to do it again." Everyone's jaw dropped at Hermione's comment. Hermione, being the most studious, most disciplined, least likely to break the rules, was saying that she didn't care if they got caught? And would want to _do it again_? This hardly seemed logical.

"I agree with Hermione. This was the best day of summer vacation that I've ever had in my life and if I could I would do it all over again. It was good for us to do this. Almost the whole summer we've done nothing but play Quidditch. Don't get me wrong I love Quidditch almost as much as anyone here," Ginny added quickly, seeing Ron's glare. "But you know what I mean, guys." Everyone nodded.

"I also agree with Ginny. I had fun at the party and no one is going to change my mind." Harry said, taking hold of Ginny's hand and smiling at her. Ginny blushed and smiled back.

"Yeah okay I guess you're right, Hermione. I mean if it wasn't for my intelligence we would never-" said George but was interrupted by Ron snorting.

"Intelligence? You? Oh please! You could barely scrape any O.W.L.S and you call yourself intelligent?" said Ron in disbelief.

"Hey, who's the one that got rid of Umbridge? Who's the one that gave Harry the Maurder's Map in his third year and told him all the secret passageways?" Fred interjected. Ron glared at them silently and a grin spread over the twins' faces.

"Ha! Got you there! Can't come up with anything, can you?" George asked, starting to laugh.

"That's not book smart that just plain stupidity. Anyone who has enough bravery can pull that off." said Hermione tartly. Ron grinned triumphantly and put his arm around his girlfriend, Fred and George snickering.

"What do you think our punishment will be?" Ginny asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"I hope we don't have to denome the garden. That's the worst job a Wizard could do for a chore." Ron groaned.

"Oh believe me, you won't just denome the garden, but you'll probably have to do much worse chores than this. I don't know what it will be but believe me you'll be doing it." said Fred. Him and George were positively giddy over the fact that they weren't, for once, being punished. They don't live there anymore!

Everyone sighed with grief and thought about the previous events. They _did_ have a pretty great time, even if Malfoy did ruin an hour of fun. Aside from that, the music was great, the guests were a riot, and everyone seemed to not care about anything in that moment.

"Well, at least we got something good that I missed." Ron said, staring out beyond the glass window.

"What's that?" Harry asked. Ron smiled and pointed to a bowl sitting on the tabletop.

"I forgot the peaches." He said, getting up to retrieve them. He came back with the bowl and about twenty untouched slices of peaches and offered them to his friends. They dug in and each grabbed a slippery piece. The girls giggled as the juices trickled down their chins and left their fingertips sticky.

"Whatever happens," said Hermione through a giggle. "with the chores or with Malfoy, let's just not worry about it until the time comes. Agreed?" said Hermione.

"Agreed." Came the voices the others while trying to lick off the sticky juice from the peaches.

About an hour later, their fate was still undecided so Fred and George went home and Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went to bed, dreading the next morning.

As Harry slipped into bed he couldn't help feeling a little uncertain about the things that Malfoy said earlier. He still could not figure out what everything meant. He decided not to dwell on it and closed his eyes, immediately seeing Ginny's lovely face before him. Before drifting off into dreamland, he knew that Hermione was right. Whatever awaited them at the end of the tunnel was going to be dealt with. And until then, no more worries, no more fears, no more doubts were going to plague him. Whatever happens will happen and until then he hoped to have a safe journey with his friends.

Left with these thoughts, Harry smiled in his sleep, and kept on dreaming into the night.

**AN - Yay! That's all! I hope you liked it. Please read and review!**


End file.
